Destiny
by kam1519
Summary: April has finally met her match with cancer. It has been three years since the doctors told her the clinical trial had stopped working. Everyone is grieving, but Brenna and Dominic are taking it the hardest. Brennan knows there will always be a part of April in her heart, but she wants a physical piece of April. Then, Destiny enters their lives and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny**

I'm surrounded by a plethora of black. Tear after tear is running down my face. I can't believe she's actually gone. April is gone. I watch as my sister is buried. Never to be seen again. I don't know how I am supposed to live without my big sister. She was the one who always took care of me. She was the one who tried to protect me at all cost. I start sobbing, when I feel a hand on my shoulder. My Mom whispers to me, "Everything is going to be ok." I don't know how she can say that. April is gone and never coming back. There is nothing ok about that.

After the service, I look over at Dominic and can see the pain in his eyes. He was with April till the very end. After April had accepted her fate, Dominic was there to support her.

He catches me looking at him.

Dominic walks over and says, "I'm so sorry, Brenna."

I know he means it. I tell him, "I just can't believe she is actually gone. I wish there was a part of her still here with us. I know everyone says she will always be in our hearts, but I want a physical piece of her with me."

"I know. April always wanted a child. There was just never a time when she was ready and cancer free." Dominic says as he wipes a tear from his eye.

I tell him, "She held on for so long. The doctors didn't even think she would last a year after her treatment ended. Italy must have done wonders in her life because she lasted three years. April was a walking miracle. She always wanted a child. She even had her eggs frozen, but never pursued them." And then I remember, "Wait! What if I take one of April's eggs and have her baby. There will still be a part of her with us. You could be the father. You were one of April's closest friends and you have that big house all to yourself. Don't you want to fill it with a family?"

I can see Dominic thinking when he says, "I always did want to have a family with April. Before she died, it felt like we were starting to rekindle a new flame. April just never wanted anything serious after Leo died, and under the circumstances the timing wasn't that great. After she found out her treatment stopped working, I decided just to be there for her as a friend. How would you expect having April's baby to pan out?"

"The baby will be April's. She is biologically the mother. You will be the father biologically and physically. I will be her Aunt Brenna. Whenever she will need a mother figure, my Mom or I can step in. We will tell this baby great stories of its mother and what a great women she was. We will keep April's memory alive through her."

Dominic says, "This isn't just our decision. I think we need to discuss this with your entire family and I need some time to think this over."

Dominic and I arrive at the house after the funeral. I am dreading going in and seeing the house filled with people who have pity written all over their eyes. They will want to tell me how sorry they are and what a great person April was. This is the last thing I want to deal with, but dealing with people is how my Mom is dealing with all of this. I will have to suck it up and go in.

After I walk through the door, I see my mother sitting in the living room next to my Uncle George. They have been through so much these past three years. My Uncle George went to jail for a year because he covered up my father's suicide. After he was released, my Mom and Uncle George started dating. It wasn't long before they were engaged.

I head towards them. Dominic starts to walk with me when I tell him, "This is something I need to do on my own."

"Alright if that is what you want." Dominic says, as he starts to walk to the other room.

I approach my Mom and uncle George, "I need to talk to the two of you."

My Mom looks concerned, and says, "Okay honey, what's wrong?"

"We should go somewhere in private."

We leave the crowded room and walk into the kitchen.

My Mom looks at me and says, "Brenna, you're starting to worry us."

Then I just blurt it out, "I want to be inseminated with one of April's eggs. I want to have her baby. I miss her so much and want a physical piece of her with us. What is more physical than her baby?"

My Mom has a disapproving look on her face when she says, "I don't think that is such a good idea, Brenna. We are all in mourning of April's death and should just take some time to think about all of this."

My Uncle Gorge pipes in, "I agree with your mother. Step back and take some time to think about this."

My eyes fill up with tears and I yell back, "No, I want to do this! I want to do this now!"

"Brenna, who would the father even be? Just a random person we have never met before?" Uncle George says, trying to be the rational one in the room.

"No, Dominick agreed to be the father. The baby would live with him in his new house." I manage to sputter out.

My Mom's psychiatric side starts to show when she says, "I don't know if that is such a good idea. A baby growing up with only the idea of a mother, and not ever actually having one could cause problems."

I tell my Mom and Uncle George, "This baby would have an entire family to love and care for it. April wanted a baby, and even though she is gone doesn't mean it can't happen." Why can't they see where I am coming from? Why can't they see this is a good idea?

"We all want a physical part of April here with us, but a baby is a big commitment. Is this something you are really willing to do? It is not something you can just start and then change your mind on." My Mom says. I can tell she is starting to come along.

"I want to do this," I yell.

My Mom is silent for a while before she sighs and says, "Then we will support you."

I am filled with joy when I jump straight into my mom's arms and hug her. I tell my Mom, "Thank you so much."

Then my Uncle George gets in on the excitement and hugs us both.

Later that night, I call Dominic to tell him the good news.

Dominic answers, "Hello?"

"Hey, it's Brenna. My Mom and Uncle George are on board. Now it is up to you to make the final decision."

The phone is silent for a while before Dominic responds, "I've thought about it too, and I'm in. I am ready to be a father. I want to have April's baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Nine months later…

My Mom is yelling at me, "Push honey, push!"

"I am pushing mom! Stop yelling at me!"

Dominic tries to assure me in a calming voice, "You are doing great Brenna just keep it up."

The pain is excruciating. I don't know how people have multiple babies.

The nurse tells me, "Just give me three more big pushes. That is all it will take."

I push as hard as I can,"Ugghhh!"

"That's it give me two more."

"Ughhh! Uggghhh," I yell, gasping for air.

Then I hear crying in the background. I look up and see the nurse holding a beautiful baby girl.

The nurse asks me, "Do you want to hold her?"

I manage to nod my head. I am speechless. I look at her and start crying.

My Mom starts weeping, "She looks just like April did when she was born."

I never want to let go of this beautiful baby.

I look at Dominic and ask, "Isn't she the most beautiful baby you have ever seen?"

He must be speechless too because all he can manage to do is shake his head.

I ask, "Do you want to hold her?"

Dominic proceeds to shake his head. I hand him to her and he wraps his large arms around his daughter.

He looks at his daughter and says, "She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. What should we name her?"

I ponder this question for a while before I respond, "We should name her Destiny April Carver." I believe it is destiny that brought her into our lives and I can feel April telling me that is what we should name her.

Dominic smiles and whispers into his baby's ear, "I love you Destiny."


	3. Chapter 3

5 months later…

I pull up to the park Dominic reserved for Destiny's birthday. The pavilion is filled with princess decorations everywhere. I see Destiny and Dominic surrounded by a mass of children and their moms. I can't believe five years ago today Destiny was born. I get out of the car and head over to Dominic. Destiny is now playing on the playground with all of her friends.

"How have things been?" I ask.

"Pretty good. I can't believe Destiny starts Kindergarten next week. Time has flown by so fast."

I start thinking about the day Destiny was born and say, "I know this sounds cliché, but it feels like she was just born yesterday."

All of a sudden Destiny comes running toward us with tear filled eyes.

She asks, "Daddy, why don't I have a mom like all of my friends?"

I didn't think we would be having this conversation so soon. Dominic looks taken aback at first.

Then, he bends down to Destiny's height and says, "Well sweetie, our family isn't like most. You had a mom but she got sick and couldn't have a baby. She knew she wanted one; so she stored you until the time was right. But before she could have you, she passed away. That is when your Aunt Brenna gave Birth to you."

Destiny thinks about this for a while. She asks him, "What was her name Daddy?"

"Her name was April, just like your middle name. You have so many of her qualities."

"Like what?" she asks.

Dominic responds with tears in his eyes, "You like to ask a lot of questions, just like she did."

I pipe in, "You also have her beautiful eyes and her warm smile."

"Like this?" Destiny says with a big smile on her face.

I can't help but laugh, "Just like that."

"I wish I could have met her."

Now I'm the one with tears in my eyes. "I wish you could have met her too."

Destiny then runs off, back to her friends.

Dominic says, "I didn't think I would have to answer that question so soon."

I tell him, "I think you did a great job. There is no easy way to tell a child her mother had cancer and died. But before she died, she froze her eggs and her younger sister was inseminated with one of them. That how you were created."

Dominic chuckles and says, "I guess you have a point."

"You are going to have to prepare yourself Dominic. This is just the start of many questions. Once Destiny gets older, she will have more and more questions about her mother. If you ever need help answering them, just call me and I will be there. Dominic, you and I are a team."

"Thanks Brenna. I want so badly to keep April's memory alive in her. I am just afraid since Destiny never actually met her mother, they will just be stories to her."

I think about this and respond, "I am afraid of that too. We will just have to take everything one day at a time and go from there."


End file.
